Tellarite
| Planet =Tellar | Affiliation =United Federation of Planets | Warp capable = | Borg = | Classification=Porcine humanoid | Environmental =Class M conditions | Lifespan =90 years | Sexes =Male and Female | Telepathy = | Blood = | Distinctive Features=Porcine features | Racial = | altimage = | |}} The Tellarites were a sturdy humanoid species from the planet Tellar (or "Tellar Prime" or as they call it "Miracht"), and one of the founding races of the United Federation of Planets. They were distinct for their porcine features and engineering aptitude. (ENT episode: "Zero Hour"; ST reference: The Worlds of the Federation) Biology Tellarites were a porcine species whose facial features are somewhat pig-like. They had black pupils set in deep eye sockets and large snouts. Their skin was pinkish-brown and coarse, and normally heavily covered with hair. They had average heights of: 1.8 meters (male) 2.2 meters (female) and a life expectancy of 87 years (male) 93 years (female). Tellarite legs ended in two-toed feet with hooves, and their femur was notable for missing its of the third tochanter, and that their fibula was vestigial. Their digestive system was designed for plants, and as such they had two stomachs which utilized bacteria to break down the food before entering their single intestine. Despite this, canines were a delicacy on Tellar Prime. The Tellarite sense of smell and hearing was advanced for a humanoid, while their eyesight was sub par. (ST reference: Star Fleet Medical Reference Manual) Tellerates were almost always born in groups of six, as they approach puberty they developed a bristly yellow mane of hair. They reach adulthood by the age of twelve Earth years. (ST reference: The Worlds of the Federation; DS9 novel: Devil in the Sky) History and Culture s]] The Tellarites were a very technically apt people, almost a race of engineers. And, as engineers, they like to put a process on everything, and make everything as efficient as possible. Several centuries before the 24th century many Tellarites went to the process, separately, of streamlining language, trying to find the most efficient way of communication. This then led to engineering a process figuring out the best way to think. In short time many of the separate nations declared that they had figured out the best way to speak and think, and that everyone should conform to their standard. The world was then quickly engrossed in The Voice Wars, as each nation tried to get everyone else to conform to their standard. The Wars were ended, however, from the inside out. Various groups of people within the warring nations saw the devastation the Voice Wars were creating, and thought "Well, this surely can't be the most streamlined way of thinking, it's leading to genocide!" They reasoned that diversity was, in fact, the most efficient process, and any one mode of thinking would lead to stagnation; machines need parts that do different things. Resistance against the Voice Wars grew, until those who tried to force their methods on others were either gone, or realized just how foolish they were. (Last Unicorn RPG: The Price of Freedom) The Voice Wars resulted in the formation of a new ethic; Tellarites became profoundly argumentative. They valued other ideas and other points of view, and love argument and discussion so much that they would often take the devil's advocate position even when they believe in what they are arguing against. They believed that without ample discussion, Voices may be quieted, and that must not be allowed to happen again. Debate became the primary form of entertainment on Tellar. (Last Unicorn RPG: The Price of Freedom; ST reference: The Worlds of the Federation) Religion In Tellarite religion the Krognik demon was the equivalent of the Devil (TOS video game: 25th Anniversary). A sacred Tellarite text was the Scroll of Eternal Feasting (DS9 novel: Devil in the Sky) Food and drink *Tellarite linguini *volcanic spew Connections * Category:Tellarites Category:Species Category:Alpha Quadrant Species